Chemical Reaction
by MiyakoWulfie
Summary: ღOLDღ Two years have gone by since the explosion that destroyed the Jojo family on Kaoru's 14th birthday. Now, Two years later on her 16th, four students enroll in their school. Except three of them look like the brothers who died; The Rowdyruff Boys Z. But something was majorly off about them, and who was the fourth teen?


_**Hiya! I made a one-shot for you guys! At first it was gonna become an actual story but then I was like, "Nah, I better be bitch and make them a one-shot! ;3" Yupp...**_

_**So, tell me what chu think! It was also really hard doing this because I made the full thing from a third person angle so it's no one's POV for the whole story. It was annoying. I HOPE YA'LL LIKE IT! **_

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

**~ No One's POV ~**

"...Oh no! Professor! Peach! Hurry up and get over here!" Ken yelled eyeing a test tube.

"What's going on, da-wan?" Peach asked worried.

"I'm here." Professor said rushing into the robotic dog.

"The chemical! It's going unstable again!" Ken cried.

"It'll be fine, Ken. How many times did you say it was going unstable?" Professor asked dully.

"Thirteen times..." Ken muttered looking towards the floor. "

Wait, Professor! I think Ken is right this time, da-wan!" Peach exclaimed backing away.

"What?" Professor turned around and examined the chemical.

"I can sense it, Professor! It's going to explode, da-wan!" Peach yelled shakily and ran underneath the couch.

"That's not good..." The Professor started writing things down. "Do you know when it's going to react and explode?" he asked not looking away from his notebook.

"Uhmm...Yeah! About 2 hours from now! Well, from what I can sense, da-wan." Peach said. "

We should get all the citizens out immediately, Professor!" Ken yelled going to the computer.

"Oh! Why hello, Professor! Ken! Peach! What may you need?" Mayor asked happily, as usual, even at one o'clock in the morning.

"Mayor, we need to evacuate the city! And _now_!" Ken proclaimed.

"What?" He asked.

"The experiment we have been working on has been going unstable for quite a while now. Peach claims it to explode in the next 2 hours! We must all evacuate now!" Professor yelled as the Mayor began getting frantic.

"We're on it, Professor!" Ms. Bellum said cutting off the screen.

* * *

"Everybody! Evacuation! Everybody, let's go! We need to get on out and quickly! Everybody, Evacuation!" Sirens were being turned on, mixed with everyone becoming frantic and running about- Except the Jojo family.

"_So what _if an explosion is going to happen?" Brick said exaggerating the 'so what', lying down on the couch.

"We're the Rowdyruff Boys Z for crying out loud!" Butch proclaimed laying upside-down on the recliner.

"...I think we should go.." Boomer muttered quietly, and extremely scared. But the others never pay attention to Boomer, so they didn't hear him.

The Powerpuff Girls Z were flying their way in the skies, helping to get people in an orderly fashion. Bubbles caught that the Jojo house was still occupied and flew over to get them out.

"Go get the door, Boomer!" Brick yelled flicking through the TV channels.

"It's not like you're doing anything important!" Butch called eating a weeks old slice of pizza.

Boomer flinched and got up off the floor to reach the door. He opened the door and stepped outside closing it.

"Boomer!" Bubbles yelled and Boomer glared readying for a fight. "No," Bubbles said putting her arms on his shoulders and standing in front of him. "I need you and your brothers and Mojo to get out of here and now!" Boomer pulled back, not liking the closeness.

He gave a shy frown and shook his head. "I- no. They think we can out beat the explosion. They don't want to leave. But.."

Bubbles gasped and her eyes widened but she shared a small smile. "But what, Boomer? You want to leave, don't you?" She said and he looked away nodding slowly. "Then c'mon! I'll carry you in case your brothers come after you, since you guys can't fly!" She said excitedly.

He smiled and went to grab her hand, but when the door opened he jerked his hand away. "Let's go, Boomer! Fucking slut..." Butch said shoving Boomer inside and slamming the door shut.

Bubbles glared at the door and came around to a hole in the wall. Inside was what she thought was a kitchen, and she smiled happily seeing Boomer come through a doorway. His eyes lightened when he caught her there. "I can't leave now; they're watching me closely because they know I was talking to you.." He whispered.

"Then meet me outside your house when they all fall asleep! I'll come back to get you!" She said eagerly.

"Why do you want to help me?" Boomer asked and she frowned.

"Because no matter what people say, you're still a person and I don't care if we're enemies. I'm a Powerpuff Girl and I help _anyone_ who's in need!" Bubbles replied giving a smile and shot through the sky leaving a trail of blue behind.

Boomer frowned and went back to his brothers...

* * *

After the last few people were out of town, the Ppgz flew down towards the Mayor and the Professor. "Everybody's out now, Mayor!" Blossom said out of breath.

"How much more time do we have until the explosion?" Bubbles asked eagerly looking towards the town, or more specific, the Jojo's.

"A half hour according to Peach." The Professor said and Bubbles' eyes widened and she hurried off.

"What's gotten into her?" Buttercup asked and the group shrugged.

Bubbles looked to her phone which read, 2:34. "Oh, no!" She exclaimed and landed in front of the Jojo house. Boomer wasn't outside, or anywhere to be seen for that matter. "Boomer!" She yelled as quietly as possible. "Boomer! Where are you?" She asked and flew all round the run-down place. She looked to her phone again. 2:47. It was getting closer to the time and Boomer wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Bubbles gathered up her courage and knocked on the door. The door opened slowly with a groggy-looking Brick standing in the doorway. Butch was holding a video game controller looking at her as the game was paused. "Yes?" Brick spat and she noticed he was also holding a game console.

"I- uhh..." She stuttered.

"Bubbles!" Boomer whispered walked into the room. He looked at her with sad eyes, with no hope.

"If you're not gonna say anything, then leave." Brick said getting annoyed.

"Just shut the door on her, gosh!" Butch yelled.

"I- You all have to get out and leave." She said trying to reason, standing up more bravely. "The explosion is at 3 and it's already..." She glanced at her phone. "2:58!" She yelled and she tried flying in to grab Boomer but Brick pushed her out and she landed on the road as the door slammed shut again and locks were being put into place.

"Boomer..." Bubbles said quietly then gasped when her phone beeped, claiming it was 3 o'clock in the morning. She gasped and flew out of town as the ground began rumbling. She sat on a hill away from the city and looked down towards the Jojo house.

The explosion came then. Bright white light and green flames erupting through the air as the city caught on fire.

Blossom and Buttercup flew up to her noticing her stare. "They didn't leave, did they?" Bubbles shook her head and told them her conversation with Boomer. Blossom gasped and Buttercup growled.

A white light erupted through the explosion. It blinded everyone and no one could see anything. After a few minutes the light died down and everyone could see again.

"Boomer!" Bubbles cried as she burst into more tears. The white light hit the Jojo house. Nothing was there anymore except a black smear.

The two girls comforted Bubbles as they watched the town burning. "What a birthday this is, and it only just begun.." Muttered Buttercup as a few tears pricked at her eyes.

If only she knew how much of it is really beginning...

* * *

**~ 2 years later ~**

"Momoko-san, hurry up! We have to get to the store!"

"Calm down, Miyako-san! We're 2 hours early already!" The said girl, Miyako was standing in front of a store, pouting, and waiting for her friend to catch up.

Miyako was 15, turning on 16 next month and was 5'4". She had soft, glowing, blonde hair and bubbly baby-blue eyes. Miyako had her hair in two straightened low pigtails that rested against her shoulders with a blue bow tied onto each which left her bangs to hang slightly into her eyes. Miyako was wearing a teal off-the-shoulder top with a black tank top underneath. She wore a black mid-thigh skirt with black, knee high length boots that had a blue bow on the side with a strap and a long zipper towards the inside of the foot.

Momoko finally caught up with her friend panting and sat down completely exhausted on the bench. Miyako leapt past the doors of the store and Momoko heaved a big green camouflage bag onto the ground aside of her.

Momoko has already turned 16 last month and she was a bit taller than Miyako being at 5'6". Momoko had bright, long, ginger hair with sparkling bubblegum pink eyes. She had her hair in a high, side ponytail with her signature red bow tied round a pink headband. Momoko was wearing a pink top which wrapped around her neck with thick white string and also a mini denim jean jacket over top. She wore white shorts and pink fluffy boots with 2 white bows on top of the heel and 2 fluff balls attached with string on the outer sides.

Miyako came back out of the shop with a black bag, just a bit bigger than Momoko's. "Come on! We gotta get to the school now!" Miyako yelled smiling brightly, racing off again.

"But it's _soooo _early! The high school doesn't open until 6:35 and it's only 5:30!" Momoko complained yawning whilst trying to catch up with her bouncing bubbly friend.

Miyako giggled and grabbed her arm pulling Momoko all the way to the school.

* * *

"HAPPY 16th BIRTHDAY KAORU!" Momoko and Miyako yelled laughing which made the said girl Kaoru, smile. "We also got you gifts! We brought them along 'cause we thought you might want to open them during Study Hall, 2nd period!" Momoko said lifting her bag as Miyako did the same with hers.

"Awhh, thanks guys." Kaoru said and gave them each a hug with startled them, as they weren't given out often. Kaoru began ripping off her birthday sign above her locker when Miyako and Momoko stopped her.

"No! Leave it on until after school!" They both said in unison. Suddenly the bell rang and the halls began becoming empty. "Gotta go, see ya in Study Hall!" The girls both yelled, running off to their own classes.

Kaoru shook her head smiling and made her way to her 1st period class, English.

Kaoru, as we just witnessed, is now 16 years old who is just a tad taller than Momoko at 5'6" and a half. She had messy, medium-length, raven hair and dazzling emerald green eyes. Her hair was down and flowed in the air with every step, and her side bangs framed her face gently. Kaoru was wearing, to her dismay, a lacy green and black top that wrapped around her neck, with the sleeves connecting underneath her arms. She wore her favorite black, baggy, ripped jeans with black OP shoes that were covered in green marker wherever there was white.

In 1st period Kaoru slipped off her book bag that was completely covered in signatures and drawings and sayings. She slumped her head onto her desk as the teacher got a call from the office.

"Hey, heard about the new girl yet?"

"Yeah, heard she's a hottie."

Boy gossip was going about the class, as well as some girl gossip too,"Oh, my, gosh! The new girl is sooo pretty! How does she keep her hair so long?"

"I absolutely love her eyes! They're so amazing!"

"I hope we become friends, she sounds really cool!"

"Matsubara, Kaoru?" Kaoru's head shot up and the room fell silent as a, "Yes?" was heard. "You are to report to the office. Bring your stuff!" The teacher said hanging the phone back up on the wall. Kaoru grumbled grabbing her bag and leaving as the boys snickered.

"Probably another detention." A blonde whispered, and whilst the teacher's back was turned, Kaoru slipped a punch to his face and hurried on her way out the door.

"You called for me?" Kaoru said and the lady behind the desk, Mrs. Hachibaru, nodded in acknowledgement and handed her a slip of paper.

"You have heard of the new students, yes? I have assigned you to tour one around and help him until he can handle it on his own."

"Okay-" _Wait. He? Students? With a 's'?_ Wondered Kaoru as the lady spoke up again,

"Jojo, Kiyoji, this is Matsubara, Kaoru. She will be of your assistance any time. She'll also being touring you around. Here are your passes to skip the rest of 1st period. Now go!"

_Jojo? JOJO! But... HOW?!_

"Hey." Kiyoji appeared at the side of Kaoru and she jumped. He had spiked jet black hair and his bangs hid his right eye while the other pierced into her own. His eyes were the same of Butch Jojo's; a dark forest green. He was wearing a black hoodie and baggy pants. His hands were covered with dark green fingerless gloves and a chain hanging on the right side of his pants. He wore dark green shoes which were colored black wherever there was white.

"Hi.." Was all Kaoru could manage without running away screaming. _HOW IS HE HERE? I THOUGHT THEY NEVER MADE IT OUT OF THE EXPLOSION! _Kaoru thought.

Kiyoji smiled and helped Kaoru out of the office. "You okay? You don't seem very well." He said and his voice made a shudder throughout her body. His voice was deep and husky, but all the while she couldn't help but want him to talk more.

Kiyoji grabbed Kaoru by the shoulders and gave her a little shake. "Kaoru?" His voice saying her name caused a smile to play at her lips.

Seeing both of his eyes looking into her own snapped her out of her daze. "Oh! Yes, I'm fine." She said walking to her 1st period class to give her teacher the slip.

_I thought all the Jojo's never made it out.. What happened? Was it from the chemical when it gave that white blast at their home?_

Kaoru looked down at the paper she was given. It was Butch- err.. Kiyoji's schedule. He was in all of her classes. She frowned. How was she going to be able to concentrate when a boy who is supposedly been dead 2 years ago is now sitting in the same room as her, hot as hell with a damn sexy ass voice and all!

"Here, this is yours." She said handing him the paper. He grabbed it, studying it before losing interest and shoving it into his book bag. And like Kaoru's, his was already covered in signatures and doodles and what not. Kaoru made it to her class and showed the teacher both of their passes to skip.

"Soo, what do we have 2nd?" he asked.

"Study Hall. Then English and Spanish and finally Lunch. After Lunch we have Biology, Social Studies, Algebra, and then Phys ED for 2 periods..." She answered and he nodded. "Crap, I need to go to my locker, forgot my Spanish book." Kiyoji followed behind her closely, as to not lose his only guide.

While Kaoru was busy with her books, he gave her a smile, "Happy birthday." he said and she closed her locker cocking an eyebrow.

"How- Oh yeah; poster." Kiyoji chuckled and they began their quick tour of the school.

Ending up at the roof of the school the bell rang. "Come on, we gotta get to class." she said.

"Wow, this is an amazing view." he said gawking at the scene in front of him.

"Yeah, me and my friends come up here to eat sometimes. We're technically not even supposed to be up here, it's a safety hazard." she commented and grabbed his wrist dragging him to their next class.

"Oh, rebel now, are you?" he said smirking.

Kaoru rolled her eyes and finally entered their 2nd period class, Study Hall.

"Yo! Makoto, man..you're here too?" Kiyoji yelled happily going and slapping his brother a high-five.

Kaoru couldn't help but notice, that he too, is admiringly handsome. His thick ginger hair ruffled around and in his face. His eyes, red crimson that pierces right into your heart. And his oh-so-famous smirk, planted on his face. He was wearing the same thing as Kiyoji but with red instead of green. Around the bottom of his black hoodie, red flames were designed which made him look all the more desirable.

Momoko caught Kaoru looking at him and she nudged her. "Can't believe it either, huh?" she asked and Kaoru nodded. "Miyako is very confused. Boomer's here too, or whatever his name is now. Brick's name is Makoto. But, Miyako is Boomer's tour guide and she ran into the bathroom crying. Boomer's outside trying to help her and asking what's wrong.." Momoko explained.

"Butch's name is Kiyoji. He's nothing like I remember." Kaoru said and Momoko nodded.

A voice interrupted them and said, "Neither of them are, they're oddly older and more like an actual happy family of brothers." The two girls gasped hearing Miyako and surrounded her, asking all sorts of things.

"Miko? Man, this Study Hall is cool already!" Kiyoji yelled seeing his brother at the door and went and ruffled his hair.

"Stop it Kiyo! You just ruined my hair!" Miko said chuckling.

Miko, of course, had big ocean blue eyes with his soft, blonde, wing-swept hair. He, like his brothers, was also wearing the same thing but in his respective color, blue. His black hoodie had blue designs around the sleeves and at the bottom of his pants, almost looking like lightning.

"...I thought-...they're acting like normal brothers.." Kaoru stuttered staring at the boys.

"Do you think they know..or remember anything about the Puffs or Ruffs?" Momoko asked and they both shrugged.

The teacher lay snoring in his seat so the girls went to sit and made the boys follow so they were alone.

Momoko spoke first, "Boys, do you- do you know anything about the Powerpuff Girls Z?" She asked and the boys looked at one another in amusement.

"The Powder-who now?" Makoto asked chuckling.

"The Powerpuff Girls Z. They're super powered teens who help fight crime?" Miyako said and all the boys shook their heads noticing the seriousness in her voice.

"What about the Rowdyruff Boys Z? The Puffs' enemies?" Kaoru asked and the boys shook their heads again.

"Not a clue." Kiyoji said.

"What are the Powerpuff Girls' names?" Miko asked and the girls looked to him.

"And the Rowdyruff Boys'?" Makoto asked.

"Blossom is the leader. She wears a pink suit and wears a signature red bow. She also has pink eyes.." Momoko said. "And Brick is also the Rowdyruff's leader and he has...red eyes."

"Brick.." Makoto said hearing the name on his voice.

"Bubbles is the youngest of the group. She's the sweet one and can make anyone cheer up. She wears her hair in two ringlets and has a bubble wand/staff. She wears a blue suit and also has blue eyes.." Miyako said. "Boomer is-" She began but started tearing up. "Boomer is also the youngest..and- and-" Miyako started crying and Miko rushed to her patting her back while also sounding the name 'Boomer' on his tongue. "And he has blue eyes.."

Kaoru gulped looking at Miyako then started, "Buttercup is the toughest one of them all, the fighter of the group. Her weapon is a hammer and her suit is green as well as her eyes." Kaoru stared straight into Kiyoji's eyes. "Butch is also the toughest fighter in the group..with green eyes as well.." Kiyoji nodded also, sounding the name 'Butch' out.

"Do any of them have last names?" There it is. The sentence the girls didn't want to hear.

None of the girls spoke up, but eventually Miyako did, "The Powerpuffs don't have a last name, but the Ruffs do.. The Rowdyruff Boys were not actual people as some say. They were created by the Puffs' DNA and also by their 'Mama' who is a mutated talking monkey. The Rowdyruff Boys Z's names were Brick Jojo, Boomer Jojo, Butch Jojo, and lastly, the monkey's name was Mojo Jojo." Miyako wiped the tears from her eyes looking at the boys' reactions.

"You're wrong. It has to be!" Kiyoji yelled out.

"We don't know anyone named Brick, Boomer, or Butch in our family!" Makoto said next.

"And our father is definitely _not_ a monkey." Miko said next.

There was still a half hour more before the bell rang for the next class. The boys all got up and walked to the window looking out. "Hey, what is that?" Makoto said pointing. The girls all looked towards where Makoto was pointing, standing up near the window.

"WHAT! I thought we defeated him last month for good!" Kaoru yelled as their belts beeped.

"Sensei!" The girls all yelled making the boys confused.

The teacher awoke from his slumber and took in what the girls were saying. "Quietly girls. And only to the nurse!" he called out as they ran out the door.

"Wanna follow?"Kiyoji asked.

"Sure do, that looked really suspicious just now.." Miko said and Makoto nodded quietly sneaking out the door while the teacher fell asleep again.

The boys followed the girls up the steps to the roof and Kiyoji stopped them. "Wait." he whispered.

"What is it Professor?" Momoko asked into her compact.

"But I thought I finished him off for good last month!" Kaoru complained.

"We're on it!" Miyako said as Momoko closed the compact.

The boys were about to go over to the girls when a bright light enveloped the girls.

"HYPER BLOSSOM!" Momoko yelled.

"ROLLING BUBBLES!" Miyako yelled.

"POWERED BUTTERCUP!" Kaoru yelled.

Through their transformation the boys looked at them in wonder, and in amazement. "POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!" The all shouted and then took off in the sky towards the creature.

The boys stepped out onto the roof and watched the girls flying away. "What's going on, Makoto?" Miko asked.

"I'm not sure, brother. I'm not sure..." Makoto said leaning on the edge of the wall.

* * *

"Phew, that should take care of him for good now!" Blossom said landing on the roof of the school.

"Better! That thing is disgusting!" Buttercup yelled.

"C'mon! We got to get back to class! I hope the boys don't hate us for ditching them like that." Bubbles said as they all detransformed.

"Nah, we don't hate you."

The girls gasped seeing the boys on the roof, staring at them. Makoto sitting, Miko leaning on the wall, and Kiyoji staring out over the town. "We just want to know what the hell is going on." Miko said next and the girls flinched.

"You didn't t-tell anyone, did you?" Miyako asked.

"No. We stayed here awaiting an explanation. So you girls have 2 lives? Alter egos? What's next? Us being the Rowdyruff Boys Z?" Kiyoji joked but then saw the seriousness of the girls' stares.

"You want an explanation? Fine. We'll give it to you." Kaoru spat and the bell rang. Miyako started scrambling to flee but was held back by Kaoru's arm. "This is what happened,"

"I'll start." Momoko said and they all began sitting down hiding behind some boxes in case someone wanders up there.

"At a lab there's a Professor. His son, Ken, and his robotic talking dog, Peach, were all working on an experiment. He never told us what it was supposed to do. The tube was apparently unstable, but would re-stabilize. One day, today to be in fact, those two years ago, the test tube became unstable and exploded." Kaoru looked away; anger was evident on her face as Miyako had tears welled up in her eyes. Momoko turned to Kaoru and she nodded.

"Well," Kaoru began, "The three boys known as the Rowdyruff Boys Z, were our- the Puffs' enemies. Ordered around by their 'Mama', which is the monkey. The boys were about 10 when they were created. We were 13 when a white light encased us making us the Powerpuff Girls Z. At first the boys caused havoc on the town, throwing trash around the city, pissing on the top of a roof on the townspeople, flashing their asses at us- even taking our suits and embarrassing us in front of people!" Kaoru began getting louder until Momoko calmed her down, telling Miyako to finish.

"After some time the boys began appearing less and less. They weren't causing trouble as much anymore. A year later when Kaoru finally turned 14 is when the explosion happened. I was flying around the city with the girls helping to keep the townspeople calm, when I spotted that the Ruff's haven't left. I flew over knocking on the door to be met with Boomer..." Miyako's cheeks tinted pink as she was talking. "After talking to him I found out that he wanted to get out of the city as much as everyone else did, but his brothers wouldn't let him. Brick and Butch didn't really care about him, I think. They always ordered him around and mocked him calling him a sissy and a wimp." Miyako began getting angry, the blush turning redder from her anger. "Butch then pulled Boomer back inside, but I managed to tell him that I'd come later to take him and help him escape. I came back, but he was trapped. His brothers had their eyes locked on him the entire time and I had no way of getting to him to help." Miyako said starting to tear up again. "My phone beeped saying it was 3, the time when the explosion was to happen and I tried flying in to grab Boomer, but Brick pushed me back and locked their doors. I had to get out of the city, so I did. And- I watched as our town went up in flames, and a bright white light encasing their home, and then it wasn't there. Destroyed. Gone. I thought- I thought we'd never see you boys again. I thought- that I'd never see you again, Boomer." Miyako cried, her tears freely falling as Momoko was crying too. Kaoru held back her tears as her eyes flashed with anger.

"We hated Brick and Butch for it. The stupid little bastards!" Kaoru yelled and the tears started falling.

Makoto, Miko, and Kiyoji all sat across from them, shocked. "I'm- I'm sorry," Miko began and Miyako looked up at him. "But we're not them; I'm not Boomer."

"Yes you are! Can't you see?" Momoko yelled and grabbed a picture from her pocket and shoved it towards Makoto. It was a picture from 2 years ago when the Ruffs 'died'.

Brick was in the middle, Boomer on the left, and Butch on the right. The boys stared at the picture. They knew it was them. The likeness was unexplainable, but they couldn't believe it. They were not bad! They didn't treat their brother like crap! And they're definitely _not_ dead! So, how was it possible?

"HA! I knew you'd be skipping!" Everyone all gasped as Himeko Shirogane was smiling holding her cat. "I'm going to tell on you! Wait till Sensei hears this, 'Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru were all making out with the new kids on the roof, a place that nobody was aloud to be!'" Himeko laughed and began making her way back to the steps.

"Oh, no you don't!" Kaoru said grabbing Himeko by the arm.

"ARGH! LET ME GO!" Himeko screamed and her cat yelped making her transform.

"Hahaha!" Princess flew up in the air.

The girls all groaned, transforming once again to battle. Once the battle was over a helicopter flew over head and a man stepped out, holding some kind of laser gun. He pointed it at Princess and she returned to normal. "You better get her back to the nurse girls." He said and they nodded, yet didn't leave.

The man finally turned to look at the boys and a gasp escaped his lips. A young boy and a dog also appeared behind him. "The Rowdyruff Boys Z.." The boy said stepping back.

"We're not them, damn it! Why is everyone thinking that?" Kiyoji yelled to no one.

"Professor, da-wan!" The dog tugged on the bottom of the Professor's pants. "No Z-rays! The boys aren't emitting any black Z-rays, da-wan!" The boys looked confused and the girls nodded, finally going down the steps with Himeko and her cat.

"Hmm, my experiment worked then. I believe it did hit directly at their home.." He rambled on.

"Papa- err, Professor? What was your experiment?" The boy, Ken, asked.

The Professor sighed and pulled out three black belts. "Well, the experiment was originally for the Ruffs. The Puffs were to take a vile and force the boys to drink. That would've made the black Z-rays to explode and turn into white Z-rays. Eventually the boys would've turned to good, becoming an actual human being instead of just chemicals. After," he began and held the belts up to the boys, "These were to be given to the boys. They'd be able to transform like the girls, having a super life, and a normal life. They'd be given powers, and eventually be able to fight alongside with the Powerpuffs in battle. I was sure these would never become of use after the terrible tragedy, but I kept hold to them."

The boys all took a belt from the Professor, examining it closely. Slowly they put them on and a compact appeared on their belts, along with their signature color and a letter 'R'. A watch also appeared on their right wrists. The boys examined them and pushed a button on the side.

"What the hell-?" They began and a bright light encased them each. The Puffs finally appeared at the top of the stairs, staring at the Professor, and then finally at the boys who were encased in a bright light. Slowly, the light began turning into their signature colors; red, blue, and green.

"HARD BRICK!" Makoto shouted out.

"EXPLOSIVE BOOMER!" Miko shouted.

"STRONG BUTCH!" Kiyoji yelled out.

"ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z!" The boys looked down, now wearing something completely different. They all stood up from their positions and looked at their clothes.

**(It's just BiPinkBunny's uniforms) **Makoto, who is now Brick, was wearing a red shirt, over top he was wearing a black jacket that had an 'R' in yellow on the left. His sleeves ended just below his elbow and he was wearing black fingerless gloves. His pants were black with a yellow line across the leg with a zipper on the side. His shoes were black, with a red ring on the side. Miko and Kiyoji, who are now transformed into Boomer and Butch, were wearing the same thing, but in their signature colors. Last, and not least, was a red hat, placed backwards atop of Brick's head.

Brick, Boomer, and Butch looked over at the Puffs confused, when suddenly, their eyes began glowing. It was quick and they went back to normal in a second. When the Puffs looked back at the boys, no sign of confusion was shown.

"We, remember." The boys said. The girls gave out a shocked laugh. They looked around for the Professor but he was gone.

Soon, Brick and Butch faced their younger brother. "Man, we're uhm, sorry for treating you like shit." Butch said and Boomer laughed.

"So you guys, really remember?" Bubbles asked, tears welled up in her eyes again, but filled with joy.

"Yeah. And, we want to be good." Brick said.

Then, out of nowhere, the happiness was killed by a claw swooping out of nowhere, grabbing the Puffs. Knocked off guard, the Puffs couldn't move and the creature let out a ghastly belch, which knocked the girls out immediately.

The creature began squirming its way back to where it came from before a blast of fire, lightning, and wind stopped it. "You're not going anywhere with them." The boys smirked and noticed crowds of people forming on the streets, gasping at the return of them. They turned to the school, where the kids, and even some teachers, were looking out, shocked.

And that was the day when the boys saved the town _and_ the girls, becoming heroes.

* * *

**~ Years Later... ~**

"Hey babe! Hurry up and look, we're on TV again!" Kaoru came into the room and plopped down on the couch next to Kiyoji, with his arm around her. "It's that day again. Where they show when me and my brothers fought off the creature and saved you girls." Kiyoji said planting a kiss on Kaoru's lips.

"Oh, please! If the creature hadn't knocked us out we would've been the ones saving _your_ asses." She said smirking.

"Mom? Dad? When is the party starting? We just finished." A girl came into the room looking straight ahead. Her hair was the same as her mother's but her personality and quality was the same as her father's. Her eyes were green, just a bit darker than her mother's, yet also a bit lighter that her father's. Except for the fact that they were glossed over, you'd never have known that she was blind.

"Yeah, Dad! When will be seeing Braize?" Another kid came into the room. His hair spiked up like his father's but also slightly in his face like his mother's. Followed by the first, another boy walked in, his features the same as his brother's. "I bet he's grounded again for picking on Blayze!"

"Shut it." The girl said and they froze as the girl stomped, her bare foot hitting the floor with a rumble and the boys flew back.

"Blitz, no fighting with your brothers before the party."

"Yes, Mom."

"We're here!" The door slammed open and in came 3 kids.

A boy and girl, obviously twins, and another girl.

"Braize!" The two boys jumped up off the ground and high-fived Braize.

"Hey, Blade, Bruize." Braize said and they all ran out back.

"Hi, Blitz!" Blitz looked up and walked over to the girl.

"Hi, Breeze! Hi, Blayze!" Blitz said and they all walked off.

"Kaoru!" Two women walked into the room with bags in their hands. They hugged Kaoru tightly.

"How're the triplets?" Momoko asked smiling.

"Always fighting, nothing unusual. The twins?"

"Still fighting about who gets Brick's hat." she said smiling as Brick wrapped his arms around her.

"I say we give it to Blayze. She is older. I don't think Braize would mind having his mother's bow turned into a handkerchief, do you?" Brick asked placing a kiss upon her cheek.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." she said.

The two women handed their bags to Kaoru. "Happy birthday, Kaoru!" They said and Kaoru laughed.

"Thanks girls. What about you, Miyako? How's little Breezie doing?" she asked setting the bags on the table.

"Breeze is doing fine." Miyako said simply and Boomer came up behind her placing his hands gently on her stomach.

"She's also very excited to become an older sister." he said and quickly kissed her.

All 6 grown-ups sat down around the TV. The kids all came bounding in, de-transforming from their parents' belts, and either sat on their parents' laps or on the floor.

"You know, all those years back when I first saw Kiyoji in the office, I knew something big was going to happen." Kaoru said and the door flew open again. In the doorway was another female.

Her hair was a cinnamon brown and was up in a ponytail, her hair almost touching the floor. But what made her special were her eyes. All those years back, the girls at school were right; she had amazing eyes. Her eyes were a stunning purple, and when the sun gleamed off them in the right spot, pink, blue, green, red, dark blue and dark green could be seen in them. She was the new girl that day, who was also created from both the Puffs _and_ the Ruffs, _and _was born on the day of the explosion.

"Sister!" Kiyoji jumped up and went to give her a hug when she placed her fist in the air knocking Kiyoji back onto the floor.

"Hello, nice to see you again, Kiyo." She said and sat down in Kiyoji's place on the couch.

"So how's my sister-to-be doing?" She asked and Kaoru flushed.

"How did you know?" She asked glancing down at the engagement ring.

"You mean you don't remember me telling you? When I was the new girl with my brothers at school? When I found out who you girls really were and what all happened I was also given a belt which made me into Bunny. Well, remember when I got a power to see into the past, present, or future?" She asked and Momoko nodded.

"I remember! You gave us all small hints of what our futures would be like! You said I would be having 2 twins, a boy and girl!" She announced and the girl nodded.

"Yeah, but you never told me anything. Well, not really. Just that something big was going to happen when I have a baby boy." Miyako said placing her hand on her stomach and the girl nodded again.

"I still don't want to say anything about that. You'll have to figure that out on your own!" She said laughing and Miyako pouted.

"Kiyari, your mean." Miyako pouted and then smiled.

"And I also remember telling you that you were going to be engaged on your birthday, did I not?" Kiyari said and Kaoru nodded.

"Yes, I remember now." Kaoru said nodding.

"Y'know, I never would've seen this coming that many years ago." Kaoru said.

"Well I could've. I mean seeing you as my tour guide that first day, I immediately fell for you." Kiyoji said and pushed Kiyari off the couch taking his place back. She hissed at him and he stuck his tongue out at her.

"I'm glad that it did happen, though. Just not the part where you boys began creating Kiyari because Boomer was a wimp.." Miyako said laughing. Miko pouted and she kissed him lightly. "Even though your not, well, not _entirely_." She laughed and Miko rolled his eyes.

"When that explosion happened, I thought things would've never been like this. Having kids with the supposedly dead Ruffs, having another Puff on the team.." Momoko began and smiled, Makoto kissing her again lightly.

"Mom, Aunt Miyako, Aunt Momoko? You guys seriously need to stop kissing so much! I may not be able to see it properly, but hearing it and feeling it through the vibrations is oddly disgusting." Blitz spoke up and they all laughed.

"To think this all started because of a _Chemical Reaction_..."

* * *

_**R&amp;R! Please? Tell me if you liked it! Guess what? I really hate the fucking cold. It's a pain in the ass. Well, yeah. Remember to review! I worked really hard on this; triple flippin' checked it and everything! Buh Bai now, for realzies!**_


End file.
